Funny Insanity!
by Yamamoto Kou
Summary: This is what a fan of the Insanity series wrote. First chapter is not very messy anymore. ALL RIGHT! This is getting insaner but slower. Sorry, ;; Slow typer and very lazy. THERE ARE PRESENTS IN HERE FOR SOME CERTAIN AUTHORS!(Discontinued)
1. Chapter oNe: A school by any other INSAN...

The Funny Insanity!  
  
Chapter OnE: A school by any other INSANITY!  
  
I dedicate all the Funny Insanity series to Pinkdragonflame, salamander3, The Crimson Lugia, Lccorp2, DClick and Corrector9Yui. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Fic mine, Pokemon not. So are the ones that have that copyright law on them.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
On one very bright and sunny morning, all the characters that ever appeared in the episodes are in a very big classroom. The teacher, who's a woman, walked into class. "Good morning everybody." "Good morning Miss Nicotine." "Right class, today were all gonna learn about more about Science."  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was Bruno, yelling his head off, kicking his head, licking his back, hopping on one foot, and flapping both ears as he attempts to either escape class or do suicide by jumping out of the window from the 7,713th floor of a building. Everyone could've sworn that they heard the splat of his body making contact with the ground. As everyone knows, 13 is NOT a lucky number. Everyone was glad for the delay, as the teacher has to call an ambulance and also help to scrape the stuff of the ground. Eewww!  
  
When the teacher came back all nervous after seeing bits of Bruno that were umm. splattered, she found Tracey doing sketches of the Pokemon in the classroom and everybody is getting annoyed by this. Especially with the comments he made while drawing them. "Oh boy! This is going to be my masterpiece!"  
  
The teacher took the sketchbook out of his hands. "Hey!" "Tracey, this is the last time you're ever drawing during my class. What is the punishment that will ACTUALLY get through you Tracey?!" The Elite 4 (or 3 due to Bruno's sudden disappearance or 5 since Lorelei and Agatha are here) and Lance: "May we do the honors?" "Sure. Use your pokemon if you have to." "Great!" *Everyone looks evilly at Tracey. *  
  
Lorelei: Dewgong, use Ice Beam.  
  
Agatha: Gengar, use Shadow Ball!  
  
Will: Xatu! Use Physhic.  
  
And so the attacks went on until Lance gave the final blow. "Dragonite! Use your Hyper Beam!" After all those attacks, Tracey was frozen, hit with ghost attacks, thrown around the room a lot of times with physhic attacks, poisoned, hit with Faint Attacks, and finally, thanks to the Hyper Beam, not only get killed but blasted out of the room as well. The others look in awe at this interesting scene until they can't see him through the hole that's covered with debris in the wall anymore.  
  
"That will teach Tracey to stop sketching in class. *rips sketchbook to pieces and throws them out the window* I hope. Right class, looks like we still have time to continue with our class." *class groans*  
  
" Now lets see. I pick. Mewtwo!" Apparently, Mewtwo saw this coming and teleported her a piece of paper containing the answer to every single question he was to be asked that day. "Oookay." Mewtwo secretly sticks out his tongue at teacher.  
  
" I'll be sure to give the other teachers the message. *sweatdrops* And now I pick. Giovanni!" *Giovanni grumbles* "Explain, briefly, the meaning of the Universe." " It is a space that contains all the cheese nips, cookies, chlorinated bleach, GBAs, muffins, and Morty merchandise that Team Rocket will take over! Mwahahahahaha!" " Not exactly, but your half right! Next question will be for. Chuck. What is sand?"  
  
"Ummm, It's the stuff you find on the beach." "What is sand?" "Ummm, its. its. it's made from multipurpose leather wear." "No." " Glossy looking lipstick?" "No." "Expensive and rare cosmetics?" "Can't you think of an answer that doesn't involve women's fashion?" Chuck thinks for a moment.  
  
While he thinks, Pryce tries to think about more stuff about women. [Really small and almost transparent bikinis and pretty, frilly, pink, tight little panties.] Just then, he was thrown around the room a couple of times and thrown outside the window where, he too, met his doom. At the corner of the classroom, Sabrina was slightly red. [Perverted freak!] she thought. The teacher didn't bother to go call the ambulance after she saw Bruno.  
  
" Can I go to the sand box in the play school section to find out what it is?" "No." "Can I answer for him Miss Nicotine?" It was Richie. " Be my guest." "Sand is made from finely crushed rocks that is called sand." "Very good Richie. Both of you may sit down now." Suddenly two 100,000,000,000,000-ton weights from dimension Extreme Insanity (EI) dropped on top of them.  
  
"*Sweat drops* Now we come to the final question before the next class. What is E=mc2?" At this, all the professors raised their hands. "I wanna answer!" yelled professor West Wood the fourth. Elm countered with "I raised my hand first!" Then professor Ivy protested and said: "No, I'm the one." Then came professor Oak who shouted over the voices: "I'm the smartest so I should answer!" And so the conflict worsens so bad that 10 milliseconds of it made the teacher ask them all to sit down and forget about it.  
  
"Told ya it works." Whispered Gary to his grandfather. "Fine, fine. Here's the fifty bucks. *hands over money. *" "Oh, and gramps, you've gotta take your punishment too." "What IS the punishment? *hopes like a maniac that it won't sound as bad as the last one which turned out to be a very hungry Gyarados that chased him halfway through the Summer.* "I'm giving you a million bucks." "You mean it?" "Sure. Here it comes now." One million bucks stampeded into the classroom and brought Professor Oak with them into Some- Bucking Region. Since the teacher had her back turned, she didn't notice it.  
  
"Now class, time for the homework." The whole class groaned. Everyone proceeds to use their well-planned excuses.  
  
Here are some examples.  
  
"Koga, where's your homework?" "It made me mad." "Yes and now where is the homework?" "It made me very mad." " I asked you where's your homework. Not what it made you feel." "It made me very, very mad." " I'm asking you nicely. Please give me your homework and I'll take the bad homework to a far away so it won't make you mad anymore." "It made me very, very, very mad." "WHERE'S THE HOMEWORK ALREADY!!!??" " IT MADE ME VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY MAD!!!!!!"  
  
"Ughh! Lance! Where is your HOMEWORK!" She is very pissed at the moment. " Uhhh. I was on Dragonite when I had just been putting the finishing touches on my homework when Dragonite flew over a nuclear power plant. It had a meltdown and then exploded! My homework fell into the radio-active goop."  
  
"Fine. Ash, where's yours ?" Now Ash woke up late and had to skip breakfast so he was REALLY hungry. Most of all, he didn't have enough time to think of an excuse. So. "Ash what are you doing!? It's not food!" "Sorry, but I was REALLY hungry. Honest." "All right but your still getting detention." "Is there a way I can get out of this?" "Only if you can say please in Japanese." [Like he'll ever know this one] Everyone thought. "Onegai? *puppy dog eyes*" Everybody fell out of their chairs, anime style. "Okay."  
  
She moved on to Bugsy who said an entire swarm of Beedrills chose to vent their anger on the homework that was with him. "Yo, loser. How did you know the answer to that question anyway?" "I don't watch Japanese anime for nothing." Ash sticks his tongue out at Gary. [I knew I should have watched those!] thought Gary. Then a very multicolored Magikarp filled with enough vanilla coke to make it weigh 999,999,999,999,999,999,999-tons from dimension EI fell on top of him. [On second thought, maybe not.]  
  
Back to the teacher.  
  
"How bout you, Lugia?" "I.uh.I used it too give my uncle the Heimlich maneuver when he ran out of pens to water Sufloras on the summer of the macadamias when the plane crashed and while there were two orangutans in the Himalayas opening a can full of grenades that fixed my clock that broke because of the hailstone storm that ruined the Arabian desert's marshmallow crop which attracted a large amount of monkeys followed by Aladdin and Ali Baba who dragged along the Stantler that had stolen everyone's left shoe." "Excuse me. I didn't quite catch that." "I said that it was dehydrated to the point of melting while the optimist was at Mount Everest that was planned in the years of the raging Magmars when guts were scarce and caused mass starvation starting with a capital F on the verge of ventilating knickers through gravitational force fields by minus the black hole along with a side order of fries served with the gingerbread man who lives in a well with the pussy until-." "Can I have a shorter explanation?" "It flew out the window?"  
  
"Okay. Lieutenant Surge?" "Sure." Lt. Surge handed over his homework but when it made contact with the teacher's hand, BBBBZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK! The smell of burnt human was in the air. The teacher was charred to the tip of her toes. She opened her mouth and smoke came out of it. "*Laughs something like Woody Woodpecker* Wahoo! The Seaking got its dynamite! I repeat the Seaking got its dynamite." Yelled Lt. Surge as he yells into a phone. "Hey? Who are you? Are you going to order a pizza or what?!" "Over and out G.I Joe!" With that he tries to push the phone through his ear and out the other side.  
  
"Heeellllppppp! Lt. Surge had gone mad!!!!!! Someone heeeeeeeelllllllpppppp! Call 911, call the ambulance, call something!!!! Hhheeeeeeelllllpppppp!!!!!!" The one yelling turned out to be Mew.  
  
The teacher had by this time used her mobile phone to call the guys in the white coats to come and collect Lt. Surge and Mew.  
  
While the guys are taking Mew into the van, Mew yelled: "I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!! LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK WITH A LUNATIC FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME!! I'M MEW!!!!!! CALL MY LAWYER!!!!!! SOMEBODY JUST HHHEEEELLLLPP-" "Don't worry. We'll put you in a nice, safe place." "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! CALL MY AGENT!!!!! I WANT OUT OF THIS LOUSY FIC! HHHHHEELLL-" Mews mouth was then gagged with a muffin. As soon as the two screwballs get sent to the 'special place', the teacher looked at Surges homework.  
  
It read 'Homework will explode in 5 seconds'. Immediately after reading it, it exploded. Then a toy plane flew into the classroom and dropped a piece of paper into the teacher's burnt hands. It read 'Sorry. Message error. It will explode after reading.' It exploded, this time, a bigger explosion. It was followed by the crashing of the toy plane, which hit the teacher squarely on the head. After that, she became a burning bit of something on the ground.  
  
As not to become suspects for murder, every single one of them ran out of the classroom (Everyone alive by the way).  
  
But before he left, Brock yelled:"We have liberated the Great and Almighty Phyducks!" while waving a blue flag until a tree from dimension EI killed him with a chainsaw and left with the others.  
  
When it left, the Multicolored Magikarp decided to leave no evidence of what happened so within two minutes, the blood stains are gone along with Gary, Chuck, Brock and Richie. But it left the teacher to deal with her own pains. It then took out a hat and jumped in to it dragging the hat with it and thus wiped out every single trace of itself.  
  
Soon, everyone from Gundam Wing, Star Treck, and Star Wars came for their class. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" "Us? What about you guys!!!" " It's our lesson now!!!" "Oh yeah?" Darth Vader takes out his laser sword. "So you wanna fight?" The Star Trek guys take out their weapons. "Hey! Had all of you already forgotten about us?" The Gundam Wing guys had all their weapons out too. Then they started an all-out war. Their fighting was so loud that it drowned the dying teacher's sounds of pain. Just then, All characters from the Dragon Ball series came into the picture. They joined the fight too thinking that its fun. And so more characters like Superman and Spiderman join. They destroyed half of the world because of that war.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the Earth, the Pokemon characters are on deckchairs on a sunny beach. [I wonder what happened to the school now?] Blaine wondered. [It's probably closed down already] Sabrina's Alakazam answered for him. Soon, a black hole appeared (courtesy of dimension EI) and it proceeded to suck everyone in.  
  
Only Morty escape by tearing his shirt to reveal a really cool battle armour with a jet pack on it. Morty put on his helmet with one hand while holding on to a deeply buried rock in front of him and blasted off into space, super secret agent style.  
  
And so Giovanni didn't have his chance to take over all the cheese nips, cookies, chlorinated bleach, GBAs, muffins, and Morty merchandise after all. The Multicolored Magikarp that's filled with vanilla coke is sucked dry somewhere in dimension EI by a psychokinetic freak who just wanted some juice and this incident proves that a kiss can be fatal. Especially if you're a multicolored Magikarp filled with any famous beverage (This includes cola that is 2,313,221,233% sugar but NOT if it's 0.0000000000000001% cod liver oil). If any of you are wondering why everyone from Gundam Wing, Star Treck, and Star Wars wanted that lesson, it's because they were suppose to have their sex education that day. Heh heh. 


	2. Chapter TwO: Insanity on the road!

Chapter tWo: Insanity on the road!  
  
Disclaimer: All who believes that I own Pokemon, say I! *Crickets chirp in the background* Good.  
  
Since the format has changed to make it less messy, I would like to dedicate it especially to Mewchu11 and is still dedicated to the authors mentioned last chapter. Sorry if I hurt your feelings but I'm very forgetful due to the long periods of being forced down icky school knowledge and stuff at tuition and other activities and I've heard of you. I'll check it out as soon as my tuition ends. It's not completely my fault! Forgive me. If I forget anything or make unforgivable mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.  
  
P.S: If none of you read my fic on Saiyuki, please note that all reviews will be kept in my special folder.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It is after the war and everyone is still trapped in the Extreme Insanity (EI) dimension. They found themselves sprawling on a highway from Nowhere Whatsoever to Maybe Somewhere. That's what the sign says anyway. Their surroundings consisted of the Unicycle Ice-Cream Shop, (We serve only unicycles and our only flavor of ice-cream is unicycle.) a mixed up floppy writer that became mixed up due to being kicked in the butt by the screaming frying pan from Nowhere Whatsoever, and finally, the very fat looking foreigner from Somewhere-Not-Foreign. Besides that, it's just a bunch of half-faceless mimes and half fish crossed with a cactus wriggling around an extremely intimidating colorless space.  
  
Will: Ouch! My head hurts.  
  
Karen: *stretching* About time you woke up!  
  
(A brief pause)  
  
Will: Wait a minute! My head doesn't hurt anymore! In fact, *strikes a pose* I feel almighty and powerful! *flies upwards but head hits the floor*  
  
Ouch! Now it hurts again.  
  
Karen: I don't know about you but I'm going for some ice cream whether it's unicycle flavor or not.  
  
Koga: *brushing self* But they say they only serve unicycles.  
  
Karen: Then I'll say I'm a unicycle.  
  
Koga: *sits down to ponder* Hmmm. They say, she says. So does that mean she gets an ice cream or does she get kicked out?  
  
Karen: Shut up you nitwit and make yourself useful! *randomly takes some kind of remote out of thin air and presses the only button on it.*  
  
Koga: Squeak! *gets turned into a voice command obeying unicycle.*  
  
Karen: Cool! How did I do that? Never mind. I should think of a name for this remote. How bout. the One Button Instant Remote. And OBIR for short. Now Koga, get me ice cream!  
  
Koga: *goes to get ice-cream*  
  
Karen: Yay! *eats up*  
  
  
  
Lance: *wakes up.* Ugh. that was some ride. *brightens up* I'm gonna do  
  
it again! Hey, where am I? *sees Karen consuming ice-cream brought to her by a unicycle and remembers that she shouldn't be disturbed while eating ice-cream or else suffer then sees Will* Hey Will! Where are we?  
  
  
  
  
  
Will: I don't know! My head really hurts!  
  
Foreigner from Somewhere-Not-Foreign: *goofy accent* Need some help my friend? You look like you're in a lot of pain.  
  
Will: Yes.  
  
Foreigner from Somewhere-Not-Foreign: Very well. *takes out a drill and starts drilling his head.*  
  
Lance: *closed eyes* AAAAHHHHHH!!!! *opens one eye* Hey, there's no blood. *opens both eyes feeling amazed that there's not even a scratch on his head*  
  
Will: *shakes Foreigner from Somewhere-Not-Foreign's hand* Thanks! I feel great! You're not a bad guy! Err. what's your name?  
  
Foreigner from Somewhere-Not-Foreign: My name is Dotty the Pretty. And I believe that you want to find a way out of here. Yes?  
  
Lance/Will: Yes!  
  
Dotty the Pretty: I know only one who can help you.  
  
Lance/Will: Who?  
  
Dotty the Pretty: It is the author, Yamamoto Kou or YK for short can help you. It created this place, which is known as dimension EI. EI means Extreme Insanity.  
  
Lance: How can we find YK?  
  
Dotty the Pretty: Just follow the road to Maybe Somewhere and ask the psychokinetic freak. If you can find him.  
  
Will: And could you tell us one thing?  
  
Dotty the Pretty: Yes my friend?  
  
Will: How are we going to carry all these unconscious bodies with us!? *points to all the Pokemon characters*  
  
Dotty the Pretty: You don't have to. You can just tell YK to teleport them back with you. Unless they disappear to another place. Lance: Thanks.  
  
Dotty the Pretty: If you excuse me, I have to go now. *grows banana peel wings and half slides, half fly away.*  
  
Falkner: That was some weird guy.  
  
Will: Your awake!  
  
Erika: So am I.  
  
Lance: Great! You guys can follow us!  
  
Will: In case you haven't noticed Lance, we don't have transport.  
  
Karen: *finished ice cream* Does someone need transport? *changes Koga into a van with OBIR* Hop in!  
  
Falkner: All right!  
  
They all got into the Koga van and were now very far from the shop. The mixed up floppy writer made enough noise to wake the tree with the chainsaw and was there and then freed from its present pain. And so the tree went back to Nowhere Whatsoever. Meanwhile, a hole that leads to Super Crazy and Nuts realm (SCAN realm) sucked half of the unconscious Pokemon characters into deeper insanity. There will always be more insanity inside insanity so this is probably not the last one. The ones sucked in include Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Sabrina and quite a few more. Back to the five wanderers (six if you count Koga) of dimension Extreme Insanity!  
  
Falkner: Do you guys know any good tunes to sing?  
  
Everyone else in Koga Van: OO;;; NO!  
  
Falkner: I know one! It's called Uptown girl by Westlife. We can have a karaoke contest during the trip. What do you guys say?  
  
Everyone else in Koga Van: No way!  
  
Karen: I detest it!  
  
Falkner: Come on. It's just a little singing contest. Oh. Don't tell me. You don't know how to sing right?  
  
Erika: Shut up Falkner!  
  
Lance: Don't you know how humiliating it is?  
  
Falkner: Yes. But it's only humiliating when you don't sing well.  
  
Karen: *Getting angry*  
  
Will: Hey look! *points out the window*  
  
It turns out to be Gary, Bruno, Pryce, Richie, Chuck and of course let's not forget, Tracey.  
  
Gary: You sure we're at the right place?  
  
Chuck: Yup. Can't you read? *points to billboard* Welcome to dimension Extreme Insanity.  
  
Pryce: Why on earth did the devil tell us to come here?  
  
Richie: He said something about not coming back to Hell.  
  
Bruno: Ooohhh. *points at faceless mime, cactus thingy that's wriggling around* Pretty sharks.  
  
Tracey: I've gotta sketch this!  
  
Everyone from the Koga van: Not so fast Tracey Sketchit!  
  
Karen: We won't spare you. *turns Koga into a Supersonic Mega Wave gun*  
  
Lance: We will not show any of you mercy. *takes out Dragon blade that was given to him by his sweet old aunt who lives in the countryside*  
  
Will: Except maybe for Gary.  
  
Erika: Richie goes down!  
  
Falkner: Why? *Loading Special Feather Spike gun*  
  
Erika: That freak stole my entire Good Gardeners book collection and burned them just to make me battle him when I was taking my bath! *takes out Doomsday Stink of Gloom*  
  
Karen: Then lets fry them!  
  
Will: I need a weapon too!  
  
Karen: Use your psychic powers to get it then!  
  
Will: Okay. *uses psychic powers and gets a Double Power Destroyer Canon on his arm* Cool!  
  
Lance: CHARGE! *slashes Bruno and the slashed pieces also start to burn*  
  
Karen: DIE! *shoots a wave of dangerously high frequency waves at Chuck which shatters him like glass*  
  
Falkner: TAKE THAT PRYCE! *Feather Spikes made a lot of holes on Pryce's body which made a nice F pattern* THAT'S FOR STEALING MY FOVOURITE PIGEOT BEANIE!!!!!! *hugs beanie that's with him*  
  
Erika: TAKE THAT YOU FREAK OF A *BEEPING* PERVERT!!!!! *an entire cloud of the Doomsday Stink of Gloom was covering Richie up and soon there was only a rotten carcass*  
  
Will: DIE EVIL TRACEY SKECHIT! DIE AND BE CURSED!!! BE GONE!!!!!!! *fires from his new weapon and really big streams of blue and red light swirled together and engulfed Tracey*  
  
Tracey: NNNOOOOOO!!!!! *disintegrating and in great pain*  
  
Will: *sees nothing left of Tracey* Wow! This is good!!!!! ^ ^  
  
Lance: *polishing blade* Yeah! That was awesome! Can I use sometimes?  
  
Will: I'll think about it.  
  
Karen: *turns Koga back into a van* Come on! I want to get out of this crazy place!  
  
Falkner: Yeah. But what do we do with Gary?  
  
Erika: Bring him along. Who knows? We can use him. Gary: Yay!  
  
And so everyone gets into the van to continue the crazy adventure in dimension EI!  
  
Falkner: None of you can sing! Guess I'm the only gifted guy in this group.  
  
Karen: Grr. *puts Koga into automatic drive and takes out a cordless microphone* I'll show you!!! I happen to be the Queen of Karaoke!!! If you want me to sing, fine! This one's called Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears. *starts singing and after song finished, takes a bow* Beat that Falkner!!!  
  
Will: OO Wow! I never thought you could sing!  
  
Erika: You go girl! ^ ^  
  
Lance: That was good!  
  
Gary: That was the best!  
  
Falkner: *slightly cowering* You win O grand Queen of Karaoke. I surrender to your obviously better voice.  
  
Karen: *satisfied and takes Koga out of automatic drive*  
  
(Soon find a very fat, bald guy with blubber spewing from all over his body on the road.)  
  
Karen: Eeewww!  
  
Everybody else in Koga van: *feels like spewing*  
  
Karen: Get off the road you rotten, disgusting bum! *then realizes that the guy is naked* AAAHHHHH!!!!!! *covers eyes*  
  
Lance: Ugh! This is starting to get sick!  
  
Will: What do you want? We'll give you anything! Just get out of here!  
  
Fat guy: Me want him! *points to Gary*  
  
Falkner: Take him! *pushes Gary into his grasp*  
  
Gary: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Fat guy: *still not moving but hugging Gary*  
  
Gary: xX  
  
Suddenly, a hole opens up and the Diaper Force of the SCAN realm came out.  
  
Diaper#1: We have you now!  
  
(All the other diapers attack him)  
  
Diaper#5: We'll take this for evidence. *puts Gary in a plastic bag with holes*  
  
(When Diapers take Fat guy into SCAN realm, a clean up crew came and cleaned the mess.)  
  
Diaper#1: We hope he hasn't caused you any trouble. Have a nice day. *leaves and hole closes up*  
  
Karen: We've got to get out of this sick place! *keeps driving* Where is the psychokinetic freak anyway?  
  
Will: *looks out the window* Hey, look! *points to the carcass of the multicolored Magikarp* Wonder what that is?  
  
(Van stops.)  
  
Erika: Why are we stopping?  
  
Karen: *points to reveal neon lights on a sign that says :This is the end of Maybe Somewhere. Further on there is no road but what looked like space. They can see that there was a flat, disc like world on the back of four elephants that, in turn, stand on a turtle.*  
  
Falkner: OO Wow!  
  
Lance: *gets out of van to stretch and finds somebody sleeping in a trench six feet deep under the sign* Hey guys! I've found the psychokinetic freak!  
  
Will: *yells into trench* can you show us where is YK?  
  
Psychokinetic Freak: I need. to. suck.  
  
Karen: *rips of a neon light and uses OBIR to turn it in to a Popsicle stick* Here, suck up!  
  
Psychokinetic Freak: Thanks! *climbs out of trench* Follow me. *takes out a cup filled with grape juice and pours it on the ground and the grape juice forms into a door* Good advice, run! *opens door and everybody runs in*  
  
Meanwhile, Koga had been sucked into the SCAN realm for apparently no reason whatsoever. (whistles innocently)  
  
(Inside door is a never stopping swirling portal tunnel that leads to my training place. And halfway through,)  
  
Psychokinetic Freak: I have to leave you guys! Just keep going until you reach the end. *opens a side door that wasn't there before and jumps into it*  
  
Falkner: This. is. making. me. dizzy! *stumbles* Whoa! *finds himself and everybody else out of the portal*  
  
Erika: *sees something in the distance* Come on. Let's ask that thing. *walks up to my Digimon form Nayomon playing Buried Battle Boats with partner, Pikachu*  
  
Nayomon (me): E5! * a bomb falls from nowhere and hits desired spot* Yes! Ship destroyed!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika! {B4!} *my side of the place blows up* Pika chu! {I win!}  
  
Nayomon: No!  
  
Erika: *taps me on the shoulder* Excuse me, have you seen YK?  
  
Nayomon: I am YK. This is my Digimon form, Nayomon.  
  
Erika: Oh! Could you get us out of here?  
  
Nayomon: Sure! *I make a big hole appear and suck everyone out of dimension EI* Another game?  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika! {You're on!} *starts setting up pieces*  
  
Everyone gets out of dimension EI. (Those who weren't dead or sucked into the SCAN realm anyway.) But somehow ended up in Some-Bucking Region. They all landed in front of a butcher shop that had a sign saying 'Specialty Today: Professor Oak. Limited supply'. And we can see Morty in his private villa taking a nice hot dip in his hot spring. The screaming frying pan was then sat on by Dotty the Pretty for being his girlfriend and the Unicycle Ice-Cream Shop went out of business thanks to a new store called 'Multicolored Magikarp and Potatoes' (We don't just serve the crazy, we cut them up and slice them for a good meal.) and their constant customer, Psychokinetic Freak who is not cut up and sliced for one perfectly good reason: He's a psycho and not a crazy. Brock is probably the only pokemon character who died and stayed in Hell. (to the pleasure of the devil) The tree with a chainsaw decided to visit its cousin, the toaster with a laser, at the SCAN realm. The 'special' gateway is waiting for the next fic to reveal it self. As for who won the war, nobody won as when they were closing in on each other, they were damned piss and tired of it, so they just forget about it and went to watch the movie called the Ice Age. (Wishes to be able to see movie but has no chance as tuition takes most of time ;_;) I wish my insane stuff could be even more insane. ;_; A little help here. Does anyone have any ideas of what characters I can make my very own? TCL's got the elite 4 and Lccorp2 has the Eeveelutions. I want something too! 


	3. Chapter ThReE: the INSANITY of SCAN real...

Chapter ThReE: The ISANITY of SCAN realm  
  
A/N: Starting from here, Princess Esther of Hyrule is on the dedication list as promised since she is the author of VERY RANDOM INSANITY! I put you in this one like you asked. Glad you did. ^-^ I am now hunting for all Insanity Pokemon writers and adding it with each chapter if I happen to miss one. Please inform me if I do. It makes my disappointing and stuck-up- on-school-icky-knowledge-at-tuition life easier. Any other authors can also be on the dedications list if they just ask. I will only put in the works of other authors or the author themselves if permission is given. (This is one of the stupid things I was taught during my upbringing) Sorry for the long wait but there are a lot of distractions.(glances at some comic books in the distance)  
  
WARNING: MISTY BASHING AHEAD! Disclaimer: Me OwN PoKeMoN? nO wAy!  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Misty: Where am I? *rubs head*  
  
Suddenly, a fifty-foot yodeling freak of a fairy fell from the sky above Misty.  
  
Misty: Uh oh. (Splat!)  
  
Fifty-foot yodeling freak of a fairy: Oooooh! I think I have something stuck to my very big and smelly bum. Ooooooh! I think I'll keep it there! *continues to sit on Misty*  
  
Misty: Xx  
  
Ash: What is this place? *looks at surrounding* If I didn't know better, I'd say I'm standing upside down. *screen turns upside down* Ahhhh! *head hits very hard concrete* x.x *An entire heard of cute, fluffy rabbits stampeded upon his unconscious body*  
  
Giovanni: Where is this place? *walks around for a bit* What should I do now. *A Greymon with a mushroom growing on his head passed by* I know! I will conquer this place! Mwahahahaha! *runs off without ever realizing the fact that he doesn't know how*  
  
Mewtwo: . *glares at Sabrina*  
  
Sabrina: . *glares at Mewtwo*  
  
Thoughts will be between these two symbols [ ].  
  
Mewtwo: [I'm the better psychic!]  
  
Sabrina: [In your thoughts pal!]  
  
Mewtwo: [Oh yeah Miss Smarty-pants?]  
  
Sabrina: [Yes. And square that!]  
  
Mewtwo: [You dare use sarcasm on me, the Great Mewtwo?]  
  
Sabrina: [Only because I'm the Better-Than-Any-Psychic Sabrina! And I can use sarcasm on anyone I wish to use it on.]  
  
Mewtwo: [Why you imbecile! Bow down to me, your ruler and master, for I am Mewtwo! *cheesy laugh from stream of thoughts accompany it*]  
  
Sabrina: [You should not insult your superiors! Humans made you but only I can crush you like the bug that you are you wind bag.]  
  
Mewtwo: [Wind bag? At least it's better than being an ugly old stubborn hag like you!]  
  
Sabrina: [I know who you are, but what am I?] *sticks tongue out*  
  
Mewtwo: [ You are a fool that can't even know your own rightful leader. I'd pity you but I just remembered, I'm not you! *another cheesy laugh follows but this time, it's longer*.] *tail swishes behind him*  
  
Let's pull in the other psychic to liven things up a bit shall we? We see Will eating at Mc Donald where he was just about to start on his burger. His drink suddenly grows bigger and bigger until it was just Will's height.  
  
Will: Oo Huh?  
  
Drink: I will be your transporter to the SCAN realm.  
  
Will: What for?  
  
Drink: YK is interested in putting some sort of silly psychic showdown in there and it wants you to join.  
  
Nayomon (me): *head pops up from the table behind* It's not silly! It's supposed to be funnily insane!  
  
Drink: Sorry. My mistake.  
  
Will: How often do you come here?  
  
Nayomon: Long enough to know my usual orders. Now go!  
  
Will: Okay, okay. I'm going. Do I get a present?  
  
Nayomon: I'll think about it. Go!  
  
Will: Yay! But what if the other Elites want me to do something for them?  
  
Nayomon: I'll stall them. Just go already!  
  
Will: Fine. I'm going. I'm going.  
  
Drink: *sucks Will in and burps* Excuse me. *leaves for the bathroom*  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu? {Want some chips?}  
  
Nayomon: Sure. *enjoying meal*  
  
After some time.  
  
Pikachu: Pika. Pika pi Pikachu? {Funny. The drink is supposed to be out by now isn't it?}  
  
Nayomon: Don't ask me. [He he he.]  
  
In a forest just behind Mc Donald's.  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: *in Persian form* Get me to the SCAN realm this instant!  
  
Drink: And why?  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: I can finally be together with Giovanni! *heart shapes floating around*  
  
Drink: Do you have YK's permission?  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: I wouldn't know he's in the SCAN realm unless YK told me! *takes out a brochure* Besides, YK also offered me two tickets for two at the best hot spring ever which also happens to be in the SCAN realm!  
  
Drink: What if I won't teleport you?  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: *flashes claws menacingly at Drink* Need more persuasions?  
  
Drink: *sweating* No, no. None at all.  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: ^ ^ Good.  
  
Drink: *sucks her into SCAN realm*  
  
Nayomon: *uses Slashing Claws to clear way through shrubs* You've got one more to go.  
  
Drink: Do I have to?  
  
Nayomon: I made you, I pay you. What else do you want? *Pikachu pops out of the shrubs in a very cute way*  
  
Drink: I don't know? A car?  
  
Nayomon: Fine.  
  
Drink: A Formula 1?  
  
Nayomon: Fine. [I'm very pitiful pushover for some reason -_-+]  
  
Drink: How about the red one that's seen in Formula 1 Car Motor Racing? It looks nice.  
  
Nayomon: Sure. *sweatdropping* [See. -_-++++++ *makes mental note to hijack one*]  
  
Drink: And where is the target may I ask?  
  
Nayomon: Well. It's at.  
  
We are now at the 'special' house for the mentally challenged that's on an island named Cape Kaban.  
  
Lieutenant Surge: *in a straitjacket and looking at Mew*  
  
Mew: *in a straitjacket* .  
  
Guns sound.  
  
Lt. Surge: *looks at Mew*  
  
Mew: .  
  
Yelling and shouting of bloodthirsty things and really bad curses.  
  
Lt. Surge: *looks at Mew more*  
  
Mew: .  
  
A bomb exploding sound.  
  
Lt. Surge: *looks at Mew some more*  
  
Mew: .  
  
The sirens sounds.  
  
Lt. Surge: *looks at Mew even more*  
  
Mew.  
  
Lt. Surge: Boo!  
  
Mew: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!! THIS IS INSANE!!!!!! THIS IS UNRULY!!!!! THIS IS UNCALLED FOR!!!!!!! I DEMAND A LAWYER!!!!!!! A REMATCH EVEN!!!!! I"VE GOT PROOF!!!!!! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE WITH THS GODFORSAKEN FREAK!!!!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!! *bashing head against cushioned walls, decides that it's too soft, so bashes head against the metal door creating a racket along with marks on the door*  
  
Lt. Surge: *uses leg to scratch imaginary fleas off*  
  
Mew: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IT'S PURE TORTURE!!!! PURE TORTURE I SAY!!!!!!! NO MORE!!! NNNOOOOO MMMMOOOORRRREEEE!!!!!!!! *head banging increases speed by the second*  
  
Drink: *uses straw to pick the lock and open the door*  
  
Mew: *falls face down but head continues to bang on the ground until he notices the Drink* Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!!!! I am in your command. *bows*  
  
Drink: YK wants you out to do something.  
  
Mew: So it is YK who ask you to set me free? *raises hands to the air* All hail YK!!!  
  
Drink: Can't you show some dignity? I've got a schedule to keep here. I teleport you to the SCAN realm and go and receive my Ferrari.  
  
Mew: Anything!!  
  
Drink: Good. *sucks Mew in*  
  
Psychokinetic Freak: *barges in* I.need.drink..*lightning flashes through the sky and a heavy rain falls*  
  
Drink: *screams like the way the girls do in the vampire movies and runs*  
  
Psychokinetic Freak: *uses Psychic powers to get the Drink closer*  
  
Drink: *tries to use straw to grab on to something while being dragged on the floor toward the Psychokinetic Freak.*  
  
Lt. Surge: And here's the kick! *runs towards the drink and kicks it through the door across the sky* He shoots, he scores!!!!! And the crowd is going wild!!!! *slides to the ground on his knees* All right!!!  
  
Psychokinetic Freak: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *runs after the Drink*  
  
And in the SCAN realm.  
  
Will: [I'm most arguably the best Psychic here and no doubt about it]  
  
Mewtwo: [I am surrounded by imbeciles!!! The great Mewtwo demands that you two SHUT UP!!!]  
  
Sabrina: [Who died and made you king?]  
  
Will: [What she thought.]  
  
Mewtwo: [It will soon be the both of you if you don't see me as your leader!!]  
  
Will: [All I see is an overlarge cat that's the same color as some purple fuzz balls that I found in my underwear! Oops.]  
  
Sabrina: [Do you really have purple fuzz balls in your UNDERWEAR???!!!]  
  
Will: [Who asked you?]  
  
Sabrina: [No one!]  
  
Mewtwo: [Can both of you be-]  
  
Mew: *lands on top of Mewtwo* Did I miss anything?  
  
Mewtwo: [Get off me you lousy original!!!]  
  
Mew: [Lousy!!! Me??? Lousy??? Are you out of your mind!!]  
  
Mewtwo: [Oh yes. I'm VERY out of my mine thanks to you and the two stooges here.]  
  
Will/Sabrina/Mew: [STOOGES!!!! WHY YOU!!! *uses Psychic powers to change Mewtwo green/polka dotted/pink*]  
  
Mewtwo: [AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU WILL SUFFER!!!! *changes Will into a duck and pig hybrid, Sabrina into an overlarge sumo wrestler, and Mew into one of the mushroom that grew on the Greymon that had all this while been looking at them*  
  
Mew: [Your in for it!!! *uses Psychic to control the Greymon into using Nova Blast on all three of them* Beat that! *sticks out tongue*]  
  
Will: [Stupid, stupid Psychics!! I am the greatest! Quoink! *uses Psychic powers to make Mew and Mewtwo into Dodos.]  
  
Sabrina: [Hey! You forgot about me! *uses Physhic to turn Will in to a fat Frankfurt eating Dutch boy. (No offence meant)*  
  
Will: [Grrr. *wobbles a bit* I will teach you some manners my mummy thought me!! *uses Frankfurts as some chain like ninja weapons.* Hiiiiyyyaaaa!!!!]  
  
Sabrina: [Bring it on! *assumes sumo wrestling position*]  
  
Mewtwo: *pecking Mew*  
  
Mew: *pecking Mewtwo*  
  
While Mew, Mewtwo, Will and Sabrina are having this Psychic showdown, Giovanni had by some crazy twist of fate, managed to conquer the Cheese and Crackers factory.  
  
Giovanni: Mwahahahahahahhah!!! *cough*  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: *still in Persian form* Prrrrrr.  
  
Giovanni: *picks Persian up* Now where was I?  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: How about taking me to the Hot Spring?  
  
Giovanni: Ahh!! A fan girl!!! *thinks for a moment* Okay. *leaves for the Hot Spring*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Delia Ketchum: Oohh!! Such a very big and pretty flower. It smells so sweet too. I think I'll take it home.  
  
Flower: *eats Delia and and spits her out where she lands into an active volcano* She tastes bad. Yuck!  
  
Jessie: James, tell me how did we get into this mess.  
  
James: Well, we were hungry and smelt some very delicious food and followed the smell here where we find these funny looking people. I asked for some food and. I guess this is how we got into this mess.  
  
Meowth: If you asked me, I think you should've just kept your mouth shut.  
  
And so Team Rocket continues to get barbequed by some funny looking people who are adding several ingredients to make them taste better.  
  
As for Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: CCCHHUUUUUU!!!!! {AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!}  
  
Tree with the chain saw: Boo!  
  
Pikachu: CCCHHHUUUU!!!! {AAAAHHHHH!!!!} *runs*  
  
Toaster with laser: Boo!  
  
Pikachu: CCCHHHUUU!!! {AAAAHHHHH!!!} *runs*  
  
Tree with the chain saw: Boo!  
  
And so this continues in the House of the Haunting Stuff.  
  
Misty: *still under the fifty foot freak of a fairy* xX  
  
Ash: Now how- Ouch! *bumps into a tree* do I- Ouch *bumps into the house made of toothpaste* get out- Ouch! *bumps into wall made up of bricks* of this- Ouch! *bumps into a traffic light* crazy- Ouch! *bumps into a door in the middle of the path* place? *drops into a lake*  
  
Outside the SCAN realm.  
  
Drink: Okay, I did what you want. Where's the pay and the car?  
  
Nayomon: Right here.  
  
Pikachu: *pulls back curtains to reveal several zillion England bucks (I never did remember what England money is called) and a cool looking red Formula 1.  
  
At the Formula 1 motor car racing.  
  
Driver: AAAHHHHH!!!! WHERE'S MY CAR!!!!?????  
  
Mechanic: A toy took it.  
  
Driver: Oh my God. *drops dead*  
  
Mechanic: *shrugs and leaves*  
  
Back to where I am.  
  
Nayomon: Knock yourself out. *throws him the keys*  
  
Drink: Wahoo!!! *drives it to a very far place and forgot about bringing the money with him*  
  
When all of a sudden, BOOM! Pieces of car debris are dropping from the sky.  
  
Nayomon: *smiles and takes out a wrench*  
  
Pikachu: *moves some shrubs to reveal a few parts of the car*  
  
Nayomon: He he. *high fives Pikachu then grabs half of the money and leaves*  
  
Pikachu: *carries the other half of the money and leaves*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AFN (After Fic Note): Sorry about the bit of Will bashing TCL. Forgive me? I tried not to hurt him. Honest. 


	4. Chapter fOuR: INSANITY for sale!

Chapter fOuR: INSANITY for sale!  
  
A/N: Hi ya everybody! A little note: Ash may be my most favorite character of all but I'm not giving him any slack and I don't mind Ash bashing. But looks like this is where I'm giving him a break. This chapter will have Ash worshipping instead of bashing. This is for the enjoyment of Dclick and other Ash lovers but unfortunately to the disappointment of Iccorp2 and other Ash haters. Dclick is in this one. To Mewtwo fans: Sorry for the little bit of Mewtwo bashing but I'll try to make up for it here (maybe). And no, I'm not selling MY insanity. *locks head up in an iron casket put in a high security vault with all the security system from every single decade* Ha ha! You can't get it now! *the whole thing falls apart* ;_; Sorry this took so long!  
  
I also found two more authors to put on my dedications list. RainbowSerenity and Gatomon. Hope you have fun reading this.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. If it were, I would be adding pictures all over the place.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mewtwo: *still a dodo and still pecking Mew*  
  
Mew: *still a dodo and still pecking Mewtwo*  
  
Will: *manages to tame Sabrina the overlarge Sumo then changes himself back to Will* Alright! *changes Sabrina into a horse* Get along little doggy! *kicks Sabrina*  
  
Sabrina: *neighs and runs* [Ow! That hurts!]  
  
Will: *riding Sabrina* [Sorry.]  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ash: *crawled out of the lake and walks in a random direction and finds himself standing in front of the House of Haunting Stuff* Wonder where's Pikachu?  
  
As if in answer to his question, Pikachu's screams were heard coming from the inside.  
  
Ash: *looks inside to see not only the tree with a chainsaw and a toaster with a laser but also other stuff like a rake with a vacuum cleaner* Great! How am I gonna get him outta there?  
  
Dclick: Hey Ash! *gets near him* What are you doing here?  
  
Ash: ^ ^; Umm. trying to get my Pikachu?  
  
Dclick: Is that all? *uses author powers to make Pikachu appear in front of them*  
  
Ash: *picks up Pikachu* Gee, thanks.  
  
The Haunting Stuff: *comes out of the door* Hey! Get back here!  
  
Suddenly, Will rides up and the Haunting Stuff got squished under Sabrina's hooves.  
  
Will: Hey guys. What's up?  
  
Dclick: What's up with the horse in weird clothing?  
  
Sabrina: [It's me. Sabrina]  
  
Dclick/Ash: OO  
  
Sabrina: [No, I am NOT hiding from the evil Tootsie flies of doom.]  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Funny looking people: Mmm. Good. *eats a piece of Jessie's leg, James's torso and Meowth's head*  
  
In the Pokemon world...  
  
Lance: Where's Will? I need him for a while? *hides a mallet behind his back*  
  
Nayomon: For the sake of TCL, you are NOT going to bash him in my fic.  
  
Lance: Aww. *walks away*  
  
Bruno: Have you seen Will? I wanna ask him something. *holds a paper behind his back which contains the question '0+1=?' while looking very dopey*  
  
Nayomon: How did you get alive?  
  
Bruno: Well, the devil said we are too evil to be in Hell and we can't go to Heaven so we stay here.  
  
Nayomon: *snaps fingers*  
  
Pikachu: *throws a Holy Grenade at Bruno*  
  
Holy Grenade: *sings in an all-so heavenly voice* Halleluiah, alleluia, alleluia. *blows up Bruno*  
  
Bruno: *since he can't go to Hell or Heaven, (even if I did use the Holy Grenade) his mangled bundle of a body ended up in Cape Kaban*  
  
Karen: *steps up* Where's Will? *hides flamethrower behind her back since she gave OBIR away to someone*  
  
(For your information, I have no grudge against Will and he's okay in my books but...I couldn't resist. ^-^ And since Karen will be the one bashing him, TCL has nothing against me. Mwahahahahahahahaahaha! *cough*)  
  
Koga: *comes up to me* Hello. Where's Will? *hides Sane-poison powder behind back*  
  
Advertisement: The Sane-poison powder! Guaranteed to make your enemies (and friends) sane and kill them after seventy-four minutes!  
  
Pikachu: Pi ka, chu pi ka pika. {Ya ya, we get the message.} *shocks the advertisement away*  
  
Koga: *sweat dropping* So, have you seen him? *innocent look*  
  
Nayomon: TCL will kill me and bury me six-feet-under if I told you. Now back off. *use Morpheus, which is now a Sniper, to kill Koga* Wait a minute! How did you get out the SCAN realm!?  
  
Flashback  
  
Koga: *as a car*...  
  
Gary: *got cleaned by a duck wash and trying to escape Diapers*  
  
Diapers: Wait! We need you!  
  
Gary: *sees Koga the car, breaks in to him and drives him*  
  
Diapers: NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Psychokinetic Freak: *passes by*  
  
Diapers: *eyes follows him until he pasts* GET HIM!!!!! *chases the Psychokinetic Freak who just wanted some soda-flavoured frying pans*  
  
Gary: *drives into the Gingerbread man and Pussy's well*  
  
Tooth fairy: *comes by, waves wand and chases Stupid Cupid*  
  
Koga: *now human and back in the Pokemon world*  
  
Gary: *ends up in Some-Bucking region as the Burger boy*  
  
A moose: I'd like to have a Professor Oak burger please. With fries.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Nayomon: Instead of getting Will, why not... *whispers something to Koga*  
  
Koga: All right! *runs off*  
  
Nayomon: Let's go before they find out. *gets into the SCAN realm through the bottle on the wall*  
  
Pikachu: *follows*  
  
In the SCAN realm.  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: How bout getting me a ring Gio?  
  
Giovanni: [Note to self, take over YK's power to control fics after killing YK] Sure. [Another mental note: Buy weapon to do it.]  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: Then let's go! I'm gonna buy a few things too. *gets a cab*  
  
Giovanni: *follows*  
  
And as for Dclick and co. ...  
  
Funny looking people: *looking for berries and sees Dclick and company* Seno taerg eht sti. (backwards)  
  
Dclick: Huh?  
  
More funny looking people: Sugoi wa! *leads them somewhere*  
  
Ash: *clueless*  
  
Will: *trying to read their minds but all that came to him was 'Yoga diga hula'*  
  
Sabrina: *resisting the urge to eat grass and to scream about the evil Tootsie flies of doom*  
  
They had all finally come to a stop. They turned out to be in front of the Everything-You-Want-Mega Mall. The place where everything you want are sold. The maximum price for all the items would be about a hundred bucks. Which is NOT cheap as they are very aggressive and intelligent. (For some very annoying reason) It has a special discount for Pokemon humor authors with the Insane Card (IC).  
  
The funny looking people: We have to go. *left*  
  
One of the funny looking people: Adios amigos. *left*  
  
Dclick: What is wrong with these guys?  
  
Nayomon: They don't use the same language twice.  
  
Dclick: What? You're here?  
  
Nayomon: I think you'll want to hold on to Ash before he gets lost in that place trying to find the aisle where the Pokemon Master's license is displayed.  
  
Ash: They have one? Cool! *about to run off*  
  
Dclick: *held on to Ash* Not so fast. Are you forgetting something?  
  
Ash: *thinks for a moment* I don't think so.  
  
Dclick: Yes you are. You forgot about me. Besides, don't you remember that you probably can't afford it?  
  
Ash: ^ ^; So?  
  
Dclick: So, *takes out IC* I can help you get it. Cheap.  
  
Ash: What are we waiting for! Let's go! *drags Dclick into the bustling mega mall with Pikachu on his hat*  
  
Will: Okay, what are you here for?  
  
Nayomon: Now that I'm here, I will warn you about Karen who will flame your *beep* off if she finds you.  
  
Will: What's the big idea about telling her where I am?  
  
Nayomon: This is for TCL. You and her are her favorite characters so I will not lay a finger on you guys but if one of the other decides to do something however...things could get messy.  
  
Will: OO;;;;;; *an idea hits him* Ouch! That hurts. I know! I'll use this! *takes out Double Power Destroyer Canon* Hahahahaha! Now I will feel safe! *walks in to the mega mall and being met by a couple of stares*  
  
Sabrina: *turns herself back to her old form* That's much better. *faces me* Hand me your IC so I can buy the Psychic's Patented Revenge Kit for the Psychics. Or else.  
  
Nayomon: Or else what? *uses author powers to bring Psychokinetic Freak here*  
  
Psychokinetic Freak: *confused*  
  
Nayomon: *uses author powers some more to make a box appear in Psychokinetic Freak's hands*  
  
Psychokinetic Freak: Pretty box. *opens it*  
  
An entire swarm of flies came buzzing out.  
  
Sabrina: NNOOOOO!!! YOU FOOL!!!! YOU HAVE RELEASED THE EVIL TOOTSIE FLIES OF DOOM!!!!! NOW WE WILL PERISH!!!!!! *teleports self to dimension EI*  
  
Psychokinetic Freak: Oh goody! *frolics into the flower-filled plain until a personal rain cloud appears* Oh *beep*.  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: *being followed by Giovanni* Nice shop you have here.  
  
Nayomon: Be my guest. Everything you want is all yours.  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: *walks in followed by Giovanni*  
  
Giovanni: *smirks evilly at me then focuses his attention towards escaping from Princess Esther of Hyrule to get to the to the YK destruction aisle*  
  
We now go back to see Mew and Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: *finally wakes up from the trance of the dodo and fries Mew*  
  
Mew: *snaps back to reality after being fried*  
  
Mewtwo: *changes himself back to Mewtwo* That's it! *uses Psychic powers to turn Mew into an Umbreon.  
  
Mew: Eeps! You turned me into a Dark Pokemon you freak!  
  
Mewtwo: You deserve it.  
  
Mew: What for? *tries to turn Mewtwo into a hamburger but finds out that it can't*  
  
Mewtwo: You're a Dark-type Pokemon. You can't use psychic now!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!! I am so EVIL!!!!!!!  
  
Mew: If I can't do that then I'll just have to do this. *takes a bite on Mewtwo's nice tail*  
  
Mewtwo: Ouch! *runs away with Mew still on his tail* Watch the underpants!  
  
Mew: OO You have one?  
  
Mewtwo: OO You don't?  
  
Mew: *stares at Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: *stares at Mew*  
  
Mew/Mewtwo: *stare at each other*  
  
Mew: *lets go of Mewtwo and screams* AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! HE'S GOT UNDERPANTS!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: *screams* AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! HE'S GOT NO UNDERPANTS!!!!! OH THE HUMILITY AND HUMANITY!!!!!! OH GOD, SAVE ME!!!!!!!!  
  
And so we leave two screaming Pokemon to yell about underpants. We now see Misty, who has gotten free from the fifty-foot yodeling freak of a fairy for some various reasons who is also now cleaned with the help of a dish washer, (Ahem.) along with the now rejected member of Hell, Tracey.  
  
Misty: I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YK!!!!! And you *points to Tracey* Will be my ever sniveling and loyal sidekick, Terror Tracey!!! Mwahahahahahaahaah!!!!!  
  
Tracey: Wait a minute. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? I mean, all the other authors like TCL made me the evil one with Darth Gary as my second hand. I demand to be the evil one. You have no experience!!!  
  
Misty: Hell if I care!!!!  
  
Tracey: I do!!! So make me!!!!  
  
Misty: Make what?  
  
Tracey: *takes out OBIR which he stole from a baby* Make me a sandwich!!! *presses the button but has it backwards*  
  
Misty: *picks up OBIR and makes the sandwich back into Tracey* Now will you cooperate?  
  
Terror Tracey: Okay. *pouts behind Misty's back*  
  
Misty: We will have to start our reign of terror in the next chapter!  
  
Terror Tracey: Why?  
  
Misty: We have to build headquarters of course!! *throws Terror Tracey a hammer and some nails* Start building. *opens a deck chair and gets a tan*  
  
After 25 hours, the mega mall closed. There are a lot of activities going on outside the mall though.  
  
Giovanni: *manages to get what he wants* Ha ha!! *points it at me who is sitting on a bench eating marshmallows with Pikachu at my side* You die now! *presses the button on the spray can that says 'YK Be Gone' but nothing comes out* What?! *checks the expiration date* NOOO!!!! It's one second over the expiration date!!!! Damn it!!!  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: Calm down Gio. I'll get you something better. *leads Giovanni away*  
  
Karen: *takes out flamethrower* Hah!!! I have finally found you!!! *points it at Will*  
  
Will: *takes out Double Power Destroyer Cannon* Your going down!  
  
Due to the fact that TCL might be reading this, I will have to do something to avoid blood, mess and chaos. (mine if I hurt either Will or Karen)  
  
Karen/Will: *shoot but missed* WHAT THE-? *shoots again but this time fries either ex-Hall member Bruno or the Psychokinetic Freak* Gr. *gets so frustrated, they just forgot about it and went for pizza*  
  
Ash: I've got it! *waves license in the air* Thanks! *hugs Dclick*  
  
Dclick: *blushes* Let's go and celebrate with Haze! *teleports Ash and herself to where Haze is*  
  
In the Pokemon World, we see search teams all over the world searching for the newest criminal mastermind, Scorpion Koga.  
  
Scorpion Koga: *in a military base he stole* Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Clair: Yeah, sure. And Hell froze over.  
  
Reporter guy on TV: News flash! Criminal mastermind Scorpion Koga has just committed one of the most devastating thing that anyone can do. He had managed to make Hell froze over.  
  
Devil: *walks up and takes the microphone from reporter guy on TV* I want the heat back you *beeper*!!! How the Hell is anyone going to be tortured without the scorching heat!? I'm talking to you Scorpion Koga! *shakes fist at camera*  
  
Clair: OO;;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
AFN: Hope this is funny enough. Tune in next time. I'm going to give out the title for the next fic just this once. It's called: Chapter fIvE: I Wants Marshmallow! The letter I in the title stand for both Insanity and me and we demand marshmallows. See ya! It will come out quite late though. 


	5. Chapter FiVe: I wants Marshmallows The X...

Chapter fIvE: I wants marshmallows! (The X'mas Edition)  
  
A/N: If anyone had not seen the notice below in the last chapter, the letter I in the title stands for Insanity and me. We demand marshmallows because we're insane! This isn't really funny. But enjoy all the same. Marshmallows are my favorite food so don't you dare!!!  
  
Legendary-Raikou is now part of the dedications list. Good luck with your fic! Guess Dawn the Espeon is in too. I like her fics!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me because Raichu didn't dive for the melted fudge. Thank you for reading this.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When last seen, Evil Misty and Terror Tracey were working on their headquarters. Now that they've finished, they will start doing bad, bad things to try and take over YK's power.  
  
Evil Misty: Mwahahahahahahaha! I will now come up with a plan to steal YK's powers!  
  
Terror Tracey: *secretly mutters behind Evil Misty's back* Must find way to kill Misty and do what an evil Tracey should do. TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Not some stupid authors powers. It's just not right. It's too original. Why didn't YK go with the classics?  
  
Evil Misty: Hey! Terror Tracey! Go and get these things. *gives him a list*  
  
Terror Tracey: Aw. Do I have to? *pouts*  
  
Evil Misty: Of course. Do it now...or else do my HOMEWORK!!! Mwahahahahahahaahhahahaha!  
  
Terror Tracey: Eeeps! I'm going, I'm going. YK made her way too scary. *goes to the Everything-You-Want-Mega mall to get them*  
  
Evil Misty: Mwahahahaahahahahahahahahahaha! Soon the entire Universe of Fan Fiction writing will be mine and mine alone!!!! Mwahahahahahahaahahaahaha!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dotty the Pretty: Oh great one, your marvelous beauty signifies the ever so orange and fat hippopotamus of the wondrous junkyard.  
  
Fifty-foot yodeling freak of a fairy: Ooh. Dotty.  
  
Sabrina: *accidentally barge in on their honeymoon* What the-  
  
Fifty-foot yodeling freak of a fairy: Ah! A bug!  
  
Sabrina: Where?  
  
Dotty the Pretty: Right here. *takes out a machine gun and blast Bugzilla that is standing behind Sabrina*  
  
Sabrina: *sees the machine gun and the now dead Bugzilla* I'll leave now. *teleports to the Pokemon world*  
  
Dotty the Pretty: That is done and said. Now will you do the honors?  
  
Fifty-foot yodeling freak of a fairy: Okay. *takes a salmon and knocks Dotty the Pretty off a cliff*  
  
Bugzilla ghost: Strange customs.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Super Spy Morty is now in the headquarters of one of the most dangerous criminal masterminds of all time. He has to be very careful...  
  
Suddenly, the lights come on. Scorpion Koga was standing next to the light switch.  
  
Scorpion Koga: So, you have come at last Super Spy Morty.  
  
Super Spy Morty: You have finally shown yourself Scorpion Koga.  
  
Scorpion Koga: Come join me and we will rule this insignificant planet together.  
  
Super Spy Morty: *mimics Luke Skywalker's voice* Never. You killed my father!  
  
Scorpion Koga: *imitates Darth Vader's voice* I am your father.  
  
Just then Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader stepped in.  
  
Luke: Hey, that's my line!  
  
Darth Vader: You stole my line!  
  
Scorpion Koga: Now it is mine!  
  
Super Spy Morty: I had to say something.  
  
Luke: That is no excuse.  
  
Darth Vader: You have stolen my line and you will pay! *takes out light saber*  
  
Luke: What he said. *takes out his light saber too*  
  
Scorpion Koga: You will have to do better than that! *takes out a light saber of his own*  
  
Darth Vader: So that's where the extra one went.  
  
Super Spy Morty: Uhh... *takes out a torchlight*  
  
Luke: Your gonna fight with that?  
  
Super Spy Morty: This is as close to a light saber as I can get.  
  
Luke: Whatever.  
  
And so they started to fight in the global headquarters of the biggest cheese critic in the world.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gary: Here you go. Two double cheeseburgers, no pickles, along with two orders of large fries and two Ice Lemon Tea.  
  
Nayomon: *takes it and pays* Thanks. *heads over to a table where Pikachu is waiting*  
  
Pikachu: *stuff some fries into his mouth* Pika pika pi pika chu. {Gary makes a better burger boy than the last one.}  
  
Nayomon: You said it. This burger tastes better than the last one.  
  
Sabrina suddenly teleports her self into some stag's chicken burger.  
  
Stag: Sheesh. I thought humans would like to have a little dignity and now they've gone and done this. What have they haven't done?  
  
Sabrina: Getting rid of ventriloquist dummies with evil and calculating minds?  
  
Stag: Nah. I saw one did that before.  
  
Sabrina: Want another burger?  
  
Stag: Sure.  
  
When they left the table, the stag punches Sabrina and knocks her out cold.  
  
Stag: Yeah right. *cleans his hooves and gets another chicken burger*  
  
Pikachu: *continues to eat his burger* Pika pika pi chu. {That was another one.}  
  
Nayomon: The residents of Some Bucking Region must REALLY hate humans. *takes a drink.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Radio Tower in Goldenrod City.  
  
DJ: Well, folks. Since it's almost Christmas, we have a special program called 'Get The Answer You Wish For'. It starts......... Now!  
  
Caller #1: What happened to the tortoise after he won the race with the rabbit?  
  
DJ: The tortoise died.  
  
Caller #1: Why?  
  
DJ: Because after the race with the rabbit, it challenged the cheetah.  
  
Scene of some forest.  
  
Tortoise: Now where is he?  
  
He keeps looking.  
  
Tortoise: *push back some leaves* Aha! There you are!  
  
Cheetah: ...  
  
Tortoise: *points at the cheetah* I want to challenge you!  
  
(This is the part where I start making things up.)  
  
Cheetah: ...  
  
Tortoise: What's the matter? Scared?  
  
Cheetah: ...  
  
Tortoise: Cheetah is scared! Because I beat the rabbit! Cheetah is scared! Because I beat the rabbit! Cheetah is scared! Because I beat the rabbit! Cheetah is scared! Because I beat the rabbi-  
  
Cheetah: *flicks out it's long, sticky tongue and eats it* Rib bit. Rib bit.  
  
Scene changes back to the DJ.  
  
Caller #1: Um... Bye! *hung up*  
  
DJ: Next question please?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
We see Scorpion Koga standing above the Tin Tower holding a dictionary.  
  
Scorpion Koga: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *cough*  
  
Reader (That's you.): Hey! What happened to Super Spy Morty and the guys from Star Wars?  
  
Scorpion Koga: Take a look for yourself. *says something out of the dictionary* Pictorial phlegm! *changes the scene to somewhere*  
  
We see Super Spy Morty about to cut an apple pie in half in his mansion/villa.  
  
Super Spy Morty: Hey! *changes the scene with a remote control nearby*  
  
We see Luke and Darth Vader carrying a sack to their hotel room.  
  
Darth Vader: *opens the sack* Give me back lines! Or my extra light saber at least.  
  
Devil: *comes out* What the-  
  
Luke: Eeeps! *jumps onto the bed, curls himself up and keeps chanting* I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy.  
  
Devil: *stares at him* What's with him?  
  
Darth Vader: Don't know.  
  
We come back to see Scorpion Koga on the Tin Tower with a dictionary.  
  
Scorpion Koga: *yells down* CAN. I. START. MY. EVIL. PLAN. NOW?  
  
Nayomon: *yells back up* YES. START. ALREADY!!!!!!  
  
Scorpion Koga: *clears throat* Now I am ready to take over the universe! Mwahahahahahahaahhahahah!!!!!  
  
DClick: Hey, YK. What's up?  
  
Nayomon: *points up to the tower*  
  
DClick: Okay.  
  
Nayomon: I'm gonna get some stuff ready. *about to walk away*  
  
DClick: What stuff?  
  
Nayomon: The presents for you some of the other authors. Not all of them though. Since I only know some of their favorite stuff and all.  
  
DClick: Cool!  
  
Nayomon: Where's Ash?  
  
DClick: Dropped him off at the Indigo Plateau. He was persistent and he wanted to show off the license he just bought. *puts on a face*  
  
Nayomon: Then follow me. You can help.  
  
DClick: Cool!  
  
Both authors disappeared and appeared at some other place filled with lots of things. Including marshmallows the size of Godzilla.  
  
Nayomon: Yippeeeeeee!!! *jumps onto one of the biggest marshmallows around and sinks face in it*  
  
DClick: Weird place. *pokes the floor* Even the floor is fluffy.  
  
Nayomon: *after a few bounces and a nibble, I came down* This is where I keep all the presents. The fluffy floor is in case someone falls off the marshmallows. *Bruno fell of a marshmallow and the fluffy floor parts to let him hit solid ground and he appears a bloody mangled mess into Cape Kaban* See Giovanni and all the Baklava there? That pile is for Princess Esther of Hyrule.  
  
Giovanni: Why am I holding up a year's supply of Baklava and not going anywhere?  
  
Nayomon: Because your not going anywhere until I let you.  
  
DClick: Anything for me?  
  
Nayomon: Not sure of what you like to eat, but I dragged Ash all the way here and I've put him at the pile full of Yu-Gi-Oh cards!!!! Hope you like them. Couldn't get Yu-Gi-Oh himself here though. Not sure if you want him anyway.  
  
Flashback.  
  
We see Nayomon trying to get Yu-Gi-Oh through the door.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: No! I'm not going in! *struggles*  
  
Nayomon: Oh yes you are! *my God of Obelisk card flew out my pocket and gets carried away by the wind*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: That yours? *points to it*  
  
Nayomon: *looks around* Hey! *chases the card* I paid good money for you!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: *runs back*  
  
Nayomon: *comes back with card in hand* Oh shoot.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Nayomon: [Maybe I should've summoned that God of Obelisk and make HIM sic Yu-Gi-Oh instead of chasing him myself...]  
  
DClick: Wow! *about to go bury herself in the pile of cards and drag Ash in*  
  
Nayomon: *stops her* Nope. You've gotta wait.  
  
DClick: Oh...  
  
Nayomon: Until the end of the story anyway. Since you're the one who reviewed me the most, you get a Millennium Headgear. *Millennium Headgear appears on the pile*  
  
DClick: Yay! *looks at the pile with glittery eyes*  
  
Nayomon: *checks on the other gifts* Cookies with Will and Karen for TCL, check! *ticks one of a clipboard*  
  
Will: *tied to a candy cane* This sucks.  
  
Karen: *tied to the same candy cane* This really sucks.  
  
Will: *decides to try the candy cane* Mm. Peppermint.  
  
Nayomon: Pizza for BookGirl2003, Cheesenips for Pyro Vulpix, Chlorinated bleach for Lccorp2, Super Spy Morty for Corrector Yui, and The Whatever You Want Stocking for Christmas for Pinkdragonflame and Salamonder3.(Don't know her favorite stuff so they can at least have something to get what they want.)  
  
After finished checking all the presents, I go bury myself in the wonderful, fluffy and sweet marshmallows that can be available anywhere around this place. But not before I check on my elves.  
  
Nayomon: Elf #1?  
  
Elf #1 (Psychokinetic Freak in elf costume): Here.  
  
Nayomon: Elf #2?  
  
Elf #2 (Dotty the Pretty in elf costume): Here.  
  
Nayomon: Elf #3?  
  
Elf #3 (Fifty foot freak of a fairy): Here.  
  
Nayomon: Now that everybody is here, prepare the setting!  
  
Elves: *get to work*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
DJ: Yes?  
  
Caller #56: Why do I have to bring presents to all the kids in the world?  
  
DJ: For one thing, you get 354 days off. Another, if you don't. *makes a very scary voice* Rambo's coming to get ya!  
  
Caller #56: Eeps. *hangs up*  
  
DJ: Hello.  
  
Caller: #57: How do you get the nightmare before Christmas?  
  
DJ: Get your head stuck in the snow and cover yourself with tar while you get a ferret to aim a flamethrower that's throwing flame at you.  
  
Caller #57: Thanks. *hang up*  
  
Caller #58: Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
DJ: To do suicide or try to get a little fame by trying to crack to lamest joke in history. Next.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Scorpion Koga: *yelling various things from the dictionary*Concertina Plausible!  
  
People: *turning into steamed pudding*  
  
Scorpion Koga: Ha ha ha!!!!! Plateaus Optical!  
  
Trees: *all came towards Koga with a chainsaw*  
  
Scorpion Koga: Eeeps! *flips through the dictionary* Orin Barhop!  
  
Toasters: *come at Koga with lasers*  
  
Koga: *starts to panic and flips through the dictionary again* Lumbago Asparagus!  
  
GI Joe suddenly appeared.  
  
GI Joe: What the hell happened?  
  
Devil: *suddenly appeared* Who called?  
  
Koga: *getting shaky due to the fact that the tree and toaster are coming nearer*  
  
Devil: *turns around* What the- *gets eaten destroyed by the trees and the toasters*  
  
Suddenly out of Nowhere...  
  
Courage the Cowardly Dog: Joy to the world, the devil's dead. And I chopped up his head!!!!! *takes a large axe out of thin air and proceeds to chop the head to bits*  
  
The body somehow ended up in the world of the Powerpuff Girls. *shudders* Screams and the sound of girls wetting their underwear were heard. (Yayness!)  
  
Koga: *threw the dictionary away and started to say the first thing that came to his mind* Cheese and crackers!!!!  
  
The trees with the chainsaws, the toasters with the lasers and GI Joe all disappeared and a tsunami of molten wax comes in its place.  
  
Koga: Squeak.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Evil Misty: And now with this peanut, lemon, broccoli and this box, I will make a laser that will destroy YK in an instant!!! Mwahahahaahhahaha!!!!!  
  
Terror Tracey: Maybe I should audition for AIADI now. Hope they'll accept an evil twin Tracey.  
  
Nayomon: *in big booming voice mode* You cannot leave. One Tracey in that fic is enough. If you go, I give the curse of Ever Pencil Breaking!!!  
  
Terror Tracey: No!! *hugs all his new sketches and paper*  
  
Evil Misty: What are you yelling about?  
  
Terror Tracey: The voice!! I hear the voice!!!  
  
Evil Misty: *stuffs Terror Tracey into an empty can of Coco Cola* Hear that? That's not the voice. That's not even the wind of change. That's the sound of me stuffing you into a can!!!!!  
  
Terror Tracey: *makes puppy dog noises*  
  
Evil Misty: *ignores it* And now I will start my evil plan!!!! *holds up something held together with glue* Behold the Hebrew thing!!!!  
  
Nayomon: *in big booming voice mode again* That things isn't even go to church for crying out loud!!  
  
Evil misty: So. *hold up thing* Prepare to die!!!!! *the whole thing falls apart* Damn it.  
  
Nayomon: *still in big booming voice mode* I could use you... *points to the tipped over Coco Cola can* He comes too.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
We now see a stage. The spotlight lights up and the red curtain parts. We see a whole lot of people/Pokemon/Non-People/Non-Pokemon on stage. Behind them are piles of gifts. Music starts to play.  
  
Music: DIGIMON!! DIGITAL MONSTERS!! DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS!!!  
  
Nayomon: Hey!!! (I like the Digimon music but POKEMON ROCKS WAY BETTER THAN THAT!!!!!) *kicks the DJ away and changes the music to some better Christmas tunes like the one sang by Hillary Duff for Santa Claus 2 for example*  
  
DClick: *jumps into the pile of cards while dragging Ash in and wears the cool Millennium Headgear*  
  
Lccorp2: *hugs all the bottles of chlorinated bleach*  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: *snuggles Giovanni on top of the Baklava pile*  
  
Pyro Vulpix: *burying self in the ever so cheesy Cheesenips*  
  
TCL: *hugs the cookies handed over by Will and Karen in Santa clothing*  
  
Corrector9Yui: *snuggles Super Spy Morty*  
  
Bookgirl2003: *lies on top of her mountain of pizza* (They're still in their boxes okay?)  
  
Pinkdragonflame/Salamander3: *has fun with the stockings*  
  
Nayomon: And now for the Grande Finale!!!!  
  
The curtains closed. When it opens again, we can see some extras. The Legendaries and the Eveelutions are here. The real Santa Claus is here too. The Elite Four and Champion Lance arrive too. Evil Misty and Terror Tracey come3s in wearing a Jynx and a Dewgong Costume. The two start to pretend to make snow while the elves handle the curtains, lights and special effects.  
  
Everybody: Merry Christmas!!!! *confetti and snow showers down*  
  
Nayomon: Now, the part that you've been waiting for, PARTY AT THE AUTHORS LOUNGE!!!!!! (Can I come in there? ^-^)  
  
Everybody Else: Yay!!!! *stampedes out of there* The red curtain closes. I stand in the spot light. Soft X'mas music plays.  
  
Nayomon: THANK YOU EVERYBODY!!!! And one more time. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!!! *bows*  
  
Spotlight turns off and the whole thing goes dark.  
  
The End of the of this chapter!!! ^-^  
  
AFN: I may be starting a guest role. DClick is already in it. Those who want to be in it, please leave in your pen name and favorite stuff. 


End file.
